


The Pharmacy Run

by Dexidoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda..., sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexidoodle/pseuds/Dexidoodle
Summary: For HazelBriscoe & Itiswhstitis.Really short and tame off-shoot of 'From Bad to Worse'Why not?Only marked M 'cause Clegane likes the F word.... and so do I.





	The Pharmacy Run

Lenore was eighty-two.

She had seen many a thing in her long time on this good green earth. The Seven had been kind to her and her kin. Her grand pappy had opened this store back when this part of Kings Landing had still been farms and such. Her pappy had watched the city spring up around him and she in turn had watched the suburb evolve into a bustling neighbourhood. She was sure it would be the same as her daughter and her children carried on after she was gone. In her time, Lenore had watched everything from young mothers pushing oversized strollers bustling past with cell phones to their ears to staggering drunks pissing in her shop doorway. That was an annoying hazard of her profession. That and the armed hold ups.

Her pharmacy was one of the few twenty four hour establishments in the city. Her daughter and granddaughter ran the store during the day and Lenore sat in during the night waiting on the flow of Emergency room patients coming for their late night prescriptions. Methadone addicts. Early morning revelers caught short when they realised they had company for the evening.

Yep, Lenore had pretty much seen it all... in between her knitting and embroidery, which occupied her time when she wasn't serving her late night/early morning customers. Or being held up.

So, she did not so much as raise an eyebrow when a giant man; disheveled, wild eyed and half dressed burst into her shop muttering curses and looking thoroughly lost and a little bit crazed.

She looked up from her knitting: a new scarf from her great grandson (word was, Winter was coming) and watched him prowl around her shelves for a while, her needles clicking in counterpoint to his stomping and as he was becoming more panicked as he roamed. She eventually shook her head in exasperation and carefully set aside her needles.

She heaved herself out of her chair behind the counter and shuffled out to meet the giant brute before he had some kind of stress induced seizure.

He heard her approach and swung around to gape at her, she did not even start at the sight of those disconcerting scars.

"I fucked her." He croaked out.

Lenores forehead wrinkled and her brows drew together. Okay?

"Consensually?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

He stared down at her open-mouthed for a moment... "Ahhh..."

She waited.

"Yes." He said finally with an absent nod. "She's a... was... a fucking virgin. Fuck!" He ran his massive hands over his face and clutched at his long, lank hair.

"Hmmm." Lenore acknowledged the claim, looking the huge man up and down. "You're quite the daunting task for a virgin, I imagine."

He glared down at her in incredulity.

She stifled a smile and waited patiently.

"I need ... ahhh. I didn't... use anything." He stuttered in his growly voice. "Didn't plan to fuck her... didn't think...FUCK!"

"Ahhh... I see." She nodded as he finally got to the point. "You'll be needing some Plan B then."

She turned, taking hold of the big mans giant hand and leading him like a lost dog towards the pharmacy counter.

She left him standing in front of the counter, clenching and unclenching his fists and shuffled behind it to find what he needed. When she turned back to him, little box in hand, he was staring into space, as still as a statue of the Warrior accept his dark eyes churned like a storm at sea.

"I hurt her." He mumbled, as his expression cleared and he looked back down the the wizened old lady. "With my cock... I hurt her with my cock." He clarified.

She almost couldn't hold in her laughter. She had to suck in her cheeks and clamp her dentures shut.

"Of course you did, dear... look at you." She waved a frail hand at him. "I should say she will be quite tender."

"Is there anything?" he asked hopefully "Like a cream or some shit...?"

"No, dear." She replied softly, patting one of his big fists. "She might get a yeast infection if you try to put something like that inside her. Best let it settle, aye. My husband, Stranger watch him, was a large lad way back when and when he first took me, I couldn't walk proper for days."

The giant man wrinkled his nose, no doubt at the image of old people fucking. She wasn't always eighty-two, you know. She didn't mean it happened yesterday. Father, young people these days. She didn't take it personally, really.

"I'll get some ibuprofen... help with the swelling and pain some." She toddled off to the shelf with pain relief and came back and placed it on the counter next to his emergency birth control. He was staring into space again.

"Anything else, dear?"

His deep stormy eyes snapped back into focus and dropped to hers, the scarred corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"She's the most beautiful... " He started to say before grunting and closing his mouth firmly, forming a thin pale valley in his dark beard.

She waited patiently for a moment but he made no movement to pay her. She looked over his state of dress. A pair of tailored dress trousers, hanging low on his taut narrow hips, the belt undone and hanging from the loops and a wrinkled, but classy, matching suit jacket draped over his hard, muscular torso. While she admired his rippling abdominals, she wondered if, in his haste to get to her store, he had managed to retain his wallet.

"You do have money?" She asked carefully.

He blinked at her

"Ah, Fuck it!" He proclaimed, turning abruptly and storming from the shop.

He was not gone long. He barreled back into the store a moment later, folded black leather wallet clamped in his hand. He slammed it on the counter and looked down at her with a scowl.

"I have to get back to her. Hurry up, old woman" He growled at her fiercely. His concern quite plain under his irritation.

Lenore smirked and carefully packed the birth control and painkillers into a little paper bag.

"Forty five crowns, lad"

"Fucking Hells! The babe would cost less." He grumbled, drawing the bills roughly from his stuffed wallet and his eyes glazed over for a moment, no doubt imagining what the babe in question would look like if it ever came to be. His scarred lips twitched again under his distant gaze.

Lenore eased the notes from his hand. When she held out his change to him and gave a little grin.

"Let her recover from the deflowering first, aye Love." She jammed the folded note in between his thick fingers when he had made no move to take it. "Then you can think about planting the seed proper-like."

He looked down at her in bewilderment for a second before scowling darkly, snatching the little bag from the counter and stomping from the shop and slamming the door closed with a crash.

Lenore chuckled to herself and eased herself back into her chair behind the counter. She picked up her knitting.


End file.
